


A Thump in the Night

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Dark, Loosely based on that edgy Ludo song, M/M, May the lord forgive me for typing out yandere enoch, Weird Shit, Yandere Enoch, im sorry, oh yeah I’m also sorry for Enoch going all twilight, that song, the horror of our love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I have no answers, only weird shit





	A Thump in the Night

“You’re so much more beautiful up close” Horace shuddered.

Sandpaper skin rubbed against his cheek, but he knew if he struggled, things could get much worse.

“Are you afraid of me?” The raspy whisper came again Horace swallowed hard but stayed silent.

“Answer me”

“Y-yes, please, please don’t hurt me”

The cloth over his eyes was lifted, and, in the dim light of his bedroom, he fearfully gazed at his captor. It was certainly not what he expected a killer to look like. The boy, who appeared to be only a couple years older than Horace, was sickly pale, his tawny hair was covered with a plastic hair net, matching the glove he wore on one hand.

This is the monster that has been terrorizing the small town. His classmates disappearing, dismembered bodies appearing on road sides, people waking up to their dead partners body pressed up against them. And now he was in Horace’s room.

“Don’t hurt you? Love, you misunderstand me. I could never harm you.”

Tremors wracked the younger boy’s body

“I-I don’t understand” he choked out

“I’ve fallen in love with you Horace” he said, a bright grin spreading on his face.

“Every night, I would watch you, you’re so... so perfect, everything about you. I did all of this for you. I have to have you.”

“What did you do for me” Horace whimpered

“I finished getting rid of everyone who hurt you here tonight, I had to finish before I confessed to you. Now all I have is your ‘family’”

The blonde froze.

“Wait, please, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me, please don’t hurt them.”

“Sweetheart, why? They were so awful to you”

Horace swallowed back bile at the nickname

“Please”

The killer sighed,

“Alright. Anything for you, love.” He sat back and smiled at Horace. 

“Do you want to come home with me?”

𝑵𝒐 𝒏𝒐 𝒏𝒐𝒏𝒐𝒏𝒐𝒏𝒐𝒏𝒐

The teen held back tears. If he didn’t, this monster would kill again and again. He couldn’t let that happen.

“I will. But I must know your name first”

Horace heard himself say. “Enoch. Enoch O’Connor” he said, tugging the blankets off of the smaller boy’s shaking body.

The deranged grin on Enoch’s face widened as he ran his hand down Horace’s trembling form.

Enoch helped him off the bed and led him outside. The night air was shockingly cold on his pajama clad figure.

“Let’s hurry up love, we’ve got a train to catch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write another chapter? No. Will I write another chapter? Probably


End file.
